


firsts

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo was Guang-Hong's first kiss, first time and first pair skate.





	

Guang-Hong is seventeen when he gets his first kiss. They're sitting in the balcony of Leo's hotel room, and Leo is looking at him with all the adoration in the world. It's raining, and they're in China, and neither of them made it for the other competitions for the Grand Prix.

"Te amo," Leo starts, and Guang-Hong looks at him, startled by the sudden confession in Spanish. He can't believe what he hears. He's had a crush on Leo for forever, since he saw him perform in Skate America. "Eres perfecto," he says, and Guang-Hong knows it has to do with perfection.

Leo gets closer to him and Guang-Hong's breath hitches. "Can I kiss you?" Leo asks, back to English. Guang-Hong looks at him, dumbfounded, before he nods. It's his first kiss, and it's going to be with the Latino boy he loves and—

Their lips meet and it's magical as Guang-Hong gets lost in Leo's lips. They're a bit chapped, but it's divine how simply amazing it is to kiss another person. Leo puts a hand in the back of his neck and he deepens the kiss.

When they pull away, Leo is blushing and smiling and fuck, Guang-Hong is so in love. "That... was amazing," the younger boy says in a murmur, and Leo's smile is brighter than the sun.

"Are we dating now?" Leo asks, and Guang-Hong is the one to kiss him this time. Their lips meet needily, moving with almost too much innocence. When Guang-Hong pulls away, Leo grins. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course, Leo," he says. "Of course."

The first time Guang-Hong has sex he turned eighteen a few weeks ago. He's going to the United States to see Leo after a long, tortuous time in a long-distance relationship.

He gets to Leo's house soon enough, and Leo's smile is so big as he kisses him again and again, until their lips are a bit swollen. Guang-Hong laughs and grins as the Latino boy keeps kissing him.

"Can we—" Leo starts, and Guang-Hong raises an eyebrow. "Can we... have sex? You're eighteen now, and we can, and I—" he's so nervous and Guang-Hong laughs before kissing him and nodding. "Good," he murmurs.

Their clothes are off in a few minutes, and before Guang-Hong knows it Leo is on top of him, rolling his hips against his, letting soft, breathy moans. Leo is smiling and Guang-Hong is sure he has a slight flush all over his body.

"I love you," Leo murmurs, and Guang-Hong mutters something in Chinese that he doesn't catch. "I bought condoms and lube, so—" Leo starts, and he laughs. Guang-Hong laughs too, and before he knows it they're mingled together, Leo thrusting into him slowly, softly.

Guang-Hong loves Leo, and he lets him know when he comes and he screams Leo's name. Leo falls on top of him before coming into him, repeating Guang-Hong's name and Spanish nonsense over and over.

The first time Guang-Hong pair skates he's nineteen and the same-sex pair skating just became an actual category in the Olympics and the other competitions. Months before, when it was just an idea, Guang-Hong has talked to Leo about what if they pair skated. Leo is in.

Now they're there, the whole world watching, the two of them sweating from nervousness. They're not the first same-sex skating couple: the video of Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov went viral in its time. The music starts, and Leo takes Guang-Hongs hand in his before they start skating.

It's perfect, almost, as Leo picks him up and spins around, how Leo seems taken over by the music. Guang-Hong sighs as he skates and he dances and when the song is finished everyone claps. He bows down and Leo does too, and before he knows it Leo's kissing him, their lips meeting harshly.

"I love you," Leo murmurs, and Guang-Hong smiles before he kisses him.

They win bronze by when the competition ends, and they're proud. Leo took Guang-Hong's country to represent it, and Guang-Hong loves him for doing that. Now China does have a name— a small one— in ice skating, and they couldn't be happier.

At the kiss and cry Guang-Hong's coach hugs them both tightly and tells them they did an amazing job.

They're both proud.


End file.
